


【夏奇异】侦探与医生

by ZM_ZL



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), 奇异博士 - Fandom, 汉尼拔 - Fandom, 神探夏洛克
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZM_ZL/pseuds/ZM_ZL
Summary: 关于福尔摩斯先生遇到了和自已长着一样脸的奇异博士的故事
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Stephen Strange, 夏洛克/奇异博士
Kudos: 8





	1. 一场论坛

**Author's Note:**

> CP配对：神探夏洛克Sherlock x MCU奇异博士  
> 攻受未定 也许是互攻无差吧  
> 奇怪的cp增多了
> 
> 一篇要素过多/速打/拖了很久的文章  
> 没有连载保证  
> 以及可能各种欧美乱炖客串  
> 不喜勿喷 ooc警告⚠️

#

John现在觉得显然带着Sherlock来参加这场专业性的论坛是个错误，显然对方也这么认为。

“Sherlock你不能这样一直呆在沙发里，“哈德森太太在倒掉桌上的茶杯里不知道摆的什么液体的时候，忍不住开始抱怨，“你没有事情做吗？”

“哦，事情？”Sherlock懒得从沙发上弹起来，眨了眨眼望向天花板，“你是说那些拿着鸡皮蒜毛的小事来咨询我的人，还说最近连苏格兰场的大多数蠢货都能解决的问题？哦我可不是John，有事没事还可以写写博客——该死的伦敦禁烟令，总是剥夺一种在无聊时可以打发感官的乐趣……”

“John，”哈德森太太显然没听全Sherlock的喋喋不休，想起什么似的忽然转了身过来，“我记得John今天下午要去参加一场论坛，你为什么不也出去转转呢，Sherlock？”

“论坛？”Sherlock从沙发上弹起来，把这个词重复了一遍。

“是的，好像是个医学的论坛，我记得Molly也和我提起过，”哈德森太太语气似乎为找到一个把Sherlock打发出门的理由而上扬了起来，“我觉得John也会很乐意和你一起去的——对吧，John？”

“我觉得，这个论坛的专业性可能太强了。”John穿着一身很正式的西服站在门口，抿着嘴选择着合适的措辞，显然对于一个学术讨论型的医学论坛，他可不能保证Sherlock在他阻止之前就语出惊人然后引出一场巨大的灾难般的冲突。

“不，John，你得相信Sherlock不比那些专业的医生差，我相信论坛有了他会更好的……”哈德森太太难得帮Sherlock拿来了一件大衣和围巾，推搡着把他塞到了门外。

#

台上的论坛主办方的代表——伦敦大学医学院的代表James Moriaty教授正致着开场词，这是一段颇长的讲话，但年轻的教授言语间很是风趣，时不时引得台下一阵笑声与喝彩。

“他是个gay。”Sherlock只在对方讲话的开头抬了抬眼皮，然后看似毫无逻辑地蹦出来这一句话，接着垂下了眼皮。

显然一旁危襟正坐准备认真聆听的John对于这句话投去了夹杂着恼怒和疑惑的目光，并在对方准备开口解释的时候止住了话头。

“我现在不想听你的演绎法——至少眼下，”John刻意把声音压低，“至少先听完开幕辞。”

开幕辞在大约一刻钟的时候接近了尾声，James一一介绍着到场的专业人士与嘉宾：

首先是一些英国的教授，其中多数都是John眼熟的面孔，或多或少都在英国年度学术期刊上看到过他们的文章。

然后是一些英国的专业医生，不少是在业界如雷贯耳的名字，多半是某种创新疗法的开启者或者是某种手术仪器的专利拥有者。

最后则是一些海内外的知名学者，其中当然缺不了大洋彼端美利坚的数位知名的科学家，如西切斯特脑科学研究所的专家Prof.C.X.，或者是巴尔的摩的FBI心理学专业的顾问Dr.H.L.……

显然论坛由于这些人的到来而蓬荜生辉，会场布满了掌声，而Sherlock却始终兴趣缺缺地缩在椅子上垂着头，这让John一度怀疑对方是不是在短短的一刻钟里陷入了睡眠。

显然下一秒，Sherlock突然从椅子里坐正吓了John一跳，他没想到Sherlock对这些美国佬有什么兴趣？

直到再下一秒，James介绍的人从第一排站起来朝后排点头致意的时候，John对自己的视力产生了怀疑。

“……精神外科手术专家，Dr. Stephen Strange……”

John在台下的掌声中看了看那位穿着得体西装的斯莱特奇医生，又看了看身边的Sherlock，有些张口结舌地不知道该说什么。

他们有着一模一样的脸。

“你很惊讶，John，很奇怪吗？你不认识他吗，我记得他在医学界很有名，几乎是个医学天才，”

Sherlock似乎对此波澜不惊，确切的说他早就知道这位医生，在他亲爱的哥哥想要为他找替身的时候，他一边说着一边观察着John的面部表情，

“哦你肯定至少知道他，但只不过你不知道他和我长得一模一样，别惊讶John，要知道世界上和你长的一模一样的陌生人存在的概率有0.74%那么高，更别提当今的医疗美容技术了，你可能是没见过我的哥哥那里到底有多少MI6人员的替身，光看照片几乎分不清他们的区别，再加上后期的训练更是看上去由表及里的一模一样……”

“我当然知道他，”John好不容易找回了自己的声音，组织了一下语言，“只不过他前两年就离开业界了，我几乎没在学术期刊上看过他的文章——而且业界对于他的传闻一向不友善。”

“不是两年是五年——那是因为他是个骄傲自满的人，至少他曾经是，现在依旧还有一些，你看他这件剪裁得体的高价格不菲的定西装就能看出，这是很经典的款式，他穿的一丝不苟，但布料已经有些旧了——至少放置了五六年——很久没穿过的样子，有些地方有些没烫平的皱褶，这可能是他以前不能容忍的，但现在他却能够接受了，他以前也不屑于在期刊上发表他独到的见解和无法复制所以不被认可的手术做法，”

Sherlock微眯着眼对对方进行了分析，

“这显然不是因为经济物质的原因，他依旧很有品味，也许是他离开医学界后的工作不再需这种正式的着装，显然也不是精神状态的原因，他看上去依旧很为自己的行为感到骄傲但却不自满了，显然联系现实的情况，他在五年前经历了严重的车祸但幸存了下来，有说法这打击了他因为他不再能够进行精密的手术了——John你看他的手臂依旧有轻微的抖动，我不知道他是如何控制这种神经性创伤的——但无疑这些事改变了他的某种性格，啊因祸得福的美国佬——无论是什么领域总是会有对于他人的闲言碎语，John辨别和利用它们始终很是重要一环，但在乎就不必了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可爱的cloak上线！

“小福尔摩斯先生，”Stephen穿着一身西装站的笔挺，出现在Sherlock的面前，“久仰大名。”

“你认识我的父母？”Sherlock看着对方脸上细微的表情，更改了措辞，“还是Mycroft？”

“伦敦的咨询侦探，虚名不假，”Stephen这才伸出手，“Stephen Strange，借一步说话。”

“Sherlock Holmes.”Sherlock难得伸出手和对方交握，对方手上密密麻麻的疤痕当然逃不过他的观察，显而易见，这是那场车祸留下的痕迹。

Sherlock回头看了眼人群中正在和其他西装革履的医生交谈着的John，一边掏出手机敲击着键盘，一边跟上了Stephen的步伐——也许是因为他们几乎孪生兄弟般的样貌，使得两人在步调上异常默契。

“结束后在门口第三根柱子那里等我——S.H.”

Stephen领着他进入的是主办方为他提供的一间休息室，屋里的陈设很简单，不过是两把椅子和一张桌子，以及立在墙角的衣帽架——上面挂着一件红色的斗篷。

“小福尔摩斯先生，请坐。”Stephen把西装外套脱下来挂在椅背上，坐在了桌子的另一侧。

“你来英国是特地找我的？还是——”Sherlock靠在椅背上，用手指点着桌面，“有一件与这件事相当重要的事？”

“我想，小福尔摩斯先生，这里有一份令兄的文件，你可以先看一下，”Stephen被对方锐利的视线盯着不适，压住不悦打断了对方的问句，“这份文件很好的概括了我现在的状况，和需要您帮忙的原因。”

“哦Mycroft的东西？”Sherlock接过黑色的文件夹，打开后映入眼眶的是MI6不起眼的标识水印。

Sherlock翻过那一页，迅速地扫视了下去，他用指尖划过纸面上的文字，很快就翻完了十来页的文件。

“看完了？确切的说，””Stephen有些惊讶地看到对方合上了架子，他抬手看了眼表，思索着——这比他平时的阅读速度甚至还要快上一些，他斟酌了一下用词，“来伦敦的动机有很多，但本质上都是同一件事——包括论坛。”

“同一件事，”Sherlock重复了一边这个词，扬手把文件夹放在桌上推给对方，扭头看向Stephen，“你是指这文件描述的事？”

“你不对文件有疑义吗？”Stephen拿起文件夹确认了一边里面的信息是全的，抬眼从文件夹的上边缘看向对方，一个没有接触过魔法的普通人，为什么看完这份文件还能冷静地坐在对面？

“第一，这是MI6的文件，没人能够伪造出这种材质的纸——除非里面这种所谓的魔法有什么‘复制成双’的咒语；第二，从物理上解释，可以把你们所谓的魔法理解成对我们空间的折叠，或者借助于宇宙中处处存在的某种尚未定名的能量然后转换；”

Sherlock列出了几条理由，

“第三，如果你以法师的身份来找我帮忙，我想，你会来证明这份文件的真实性——不是吗，法师（master）？”

“……是医生（doctor），谢谢，”Stephen听完Sherlock的一番话，沉默了一下，“你看到墙角的那件斗篷了吗？”

Sherlock顺着对方的目光看向那件鲜艳的斗篷。

“啪——”

随着Stephen起身抬手打出一个响指，斗篷几乎在一瞬间就飞了过来，挂在了Stephen的身上。也许是不喜欢西装的面料，斗篷不是很帖服，反而皱巴巴地扭起一个小疙瘩。

“悬戒，”Stephen伸出一只手，斗篷不知道从哪里掏出了悬戒放在了Stephen手上，“谢了——接下来我会带你去伦敦的圣殿。”

“你们很默契。”Sherlock也站了起来，上下打量着斗篷。

“这是cloak，”Stephen在空中划出一个传送门，一边用一句话介绍了这个斗篷，“算是我的伙伴。”

斗篷似乎比起Stephen身上的西装，更喜欢Sherlock的大衣，抬起一个角蹭了蹭Sherlock的外衣，它对这位和他主人及其相似的先生仿佛有着莫名的好感。

“Cloak，这是Sherlock Holmes先生。”Stephen算是给他们做了个彼此的介绍。

“像是个听话的宠物，”

Sherlock淡蓝的眸子下一秒映出了斗篷的红色——斗篷显然对Sherlock把它形容成宠物感到生气，抬起角就扇了Sherlock一“巴掌”。

“还是个坏脾气。”Sherlock继续毫不客气地评价着。

“我想，”Stephen显然听闻过Sherlock说话的不客气，从Sherlock身上拽开斗篷，跨进光圈，“你最好给它道个歉。”

Sherlock抬脚跟着Stephen进入了光圈，听到对方的话抬了抬眉，下一秒斗篷又气势汹汹地抬起角朝Sherlock逼近。

“它会记仇。”光圈在两人的身后闭合，伦敦的圣所的窗里落下最后一抹夕阳，斗篷用领子碰了碰Stephen的脸颊，表示赞同。

“……”Sherlock低下头看了眼斗篷，松了口，“是我的错。（My fault.）”

斗篷骄傲地翘了起来，友好地拍了拍Sherlock的肩，算是原谅了这个它第一印象还不错的人。

“好了，接下来该谈正事了，”Stephen拍了拍斗篷，示意它安静下来，“小福尔摩斯先生。”

#

光圈闭合，休息室里回归了平静，却被一阵突兀的敲门声打破。

“Dr.Lecture?”

敲门的人转过身，看到了之前主持开幕词的年轻的教授，朝对方颔首致意。

“Professor Moriaty.”

“叫我Jim就好，朋友都是这么叫我的，”James抬起眼，用他惯有的对人的热情目光看向对方，伸出一只手，“我想，能结识一位业界的知名心理医生，也是好的。”

“Hannibal Lecture.”Hannibal礼貌地回握了对方的手，打量着这位娃娃脸的教授。

他们从医学聊到日常，不动声色地打量着彼此，直至时针滑到了一个新的格子。

“快到晚宴的时间了，”James掏出手机看了眼时间，“您今天有安排？”

“我今天约了和伦敦的朋友聚会，看来要错过晚宴了，”Hannibal微皱了皱眉，话说的滴水不漏，“那只能下次再见了，教授。”

“下次见了，Doctor，”James随性地摆摆手，露出一个笑容，“你可以那边从偏门出去，这样就不会遇上人群了。”

“多谢，”Hannibal点点头，刚买开步子却顿住，“教授，请问可以给我一张您的名片吗？”

“哦，当然，”James摸索了下自己的口袋，从里面掏出了名片夹，抽出一张递给对方，“你可以来研究院找我。”

“谢了，”Hannibal接过名片看了眼，把它揣进口袋，重新抬起头看着站在自己对面的教授，“Jim.”

他们背向而去，在铺上了地毯的走廊里没留下脚步声，却掩盖不了他们从彼此身上嗅到的气息。

TBC.


End file.
